A snowy Fairytale
by Cobey
Summary: One Shot! Doug will seiner Freundin eine besondere Überraschung bereiten und verzaubert einen Park in ein verschneites Märchen.


Disclaimer: Jedes Mädchen hat romantische Zukunftsträume und Vorstellungen... man darf ja noch träumen... Jedenfalls... wie ihr euch denken könnt gehören mir jegliche Charaktere (soviel kommen nicht vor) aus 21 Jump Street nicht... Have fun...

**A snowy Fairytale**

_"Perfect love is rare indeed - for to be a lover will require that you continually have the subtlety of the very wise, the flexibility of the child, the sensitivity of the artist, the understanding of the philosopher, the acceptance of the saint, the tolerance of the scholar and the fortitude of the certain." _

-_Leo Buscaglia_

„Ja, mir geht es gut… noch immer. - Natürlich komme ich. – Ja, Doug."

Tess strich sich eine lange, blonde Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und seufzte leicht genervt.

„Acht Uhr abends. – Nein, ich vergesse es nicht, schließlich ist das schon das siebte Mal, dass du mich heute anrufst und mich daran erinnerst. – Was ist los mit dir? – Nein, ich bin nicht sauer, Doug."

Ein erneuter Seufzer.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was du vorhast, aber glaube mir, ich werde da sein. Bestimmt! Richtig gekleidet und pünktlich." Die junge Frau lächelte. „Machs gut! – Ich liebe dich auch."

Tess legte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Telefon. Obwohl er sie heute schon so oft angerufen hatte, hatte er ihr kein einziges Mal zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Und warum sollte sie in einem Kleid am Abend im Park sein?

Nachdenklich kratzte sich die zierliche Frau am Kopf. Sie war nun schon eineinhalb Jahre mit Doug zusammen und wurde öfters noch immer nicht aus ihm schlau. Er hatte etwas vor, soviel konnte sie sich zusammen reimen, aber was nur?

Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf die braune Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie musste wohl noch bis Abend warten, um die Antwort auf ihre Frage zu bekommen, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, vor Neugierde gleich zu platzen.

Auf einer Kommode gegenüber dem Sofa sah Tess ein Foto, das erst vor kurzem geschossen wurde. Das Bild zeigte Doug und sie selbst, Arm in Arm, auf einem Jahrmarkt. Kein Zweifel, sie liebte ihn. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich entspannt und sicher. Er hatte etwas an sich mit seiner energischen Art, seiner unerschütterlichen Entschlossenheit, seiner… Ehrlichkeit. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm immer vertrauen konnte und sich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte.

Umso mehr fragte sie sich, was sie wohl abends erwarten würde…

„Hast du sie schon wieder angerufen?" Tom ging auf Dougs Schreibtisch zu, auf dem, wie immer, unkontrolliertes Chaos herrschte.

Doug nickte und atmete tief durch, den Blick noch immer auf das Telefon geheftet, das er heute schon so oft in der Hand gehalten hatte… und immer, um mit derselben Person zu sprechen.

„Du weißt, dass sie einen Verdacht schöpfen wird, wenn du so weiter machst." Hanson setzte sich auf eine freie Stelle des Pults und blickte seinen Partner besorgt an.

„Du bist sehr nervös, oder?"

„Was, wenn es schief geht, Hanson? Wenn der Abend ein reines Desaster wird? Ich meine, ich liebe sie schließlich." Penhall ließ stöhnend seinen Kopf auf einen Stapel Papier sinken.

„Du packst das schon", meinte Tom tröstend und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken. „Sie liebt dich doch auch, und diesen Tag wird sie wohl so schnell nicht vergessen."

„Du hast Recht." Doug setzte sich wieder auf und versuchte zu lächeln, doch noch immer spiegelten sich Unsicherheit und Nervosität in seinen Augen. Alles musste heute perfekt sein. Es war schließlich ihr Geburtstag. Der dritte März. Ein Datum, das sich in seinem Gedächtnis unauslöschlich eingebrannt hatte. Ein Datum, das ihm für immer unvergesslich bleiben würde. Und gerade dieser Geburtstag, gerade heute, musste alles glatt laufen. Es durfte nichts schief gehen! So hoffte er…

„Ich hoffe nur, dass nichts dazwischen kommt. Fuller ist ungewöhnlich still heute und ich befürchte, es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm." Doug fing mit einem Bleistift zu spielen an, der in seiner Nähe lag.

Der braunhaarige, junge Polizist wandte seinen Kopf zur Bürotür des Captains der Jump Street Abteilung. „Verschrei es lieber nicht, Penhall. Er taucht doch immer aus dem Nichts mit einem neuen Fall auf."

„Ja, und heute kann ich das echt nicht gebrauchen. Ich hab schließlich was Wichtiges vor, und…"

„Penhall! Hanson! In mein Büro!" Adam Fuller sah aus seinem Amtszimmer heraus und winkte die beiden Cops zu sich.

Fassungslos sahen die beiden Freunde auf.

„Nein! Das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen, oder Hanson? Er riecht so was, da bin ich mir sicher! Er quält uns doch mit Absicht." Doug stand auf, starrte grimmig auf seinen Vorgesetzten und zerbrach den Bleistift in seiner Hand.

Die Stunden bis acht Uhr abends hatten sich langwierig dahin gezogen und nach und nach wurde Tess nervös. Was würde sie nur erwarten? Was hatte Doug vor? Immer und immer stellte sie sich diese Fragen.

Genervt sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Er hatte Verspätung. Zuerst rief er sie etliche Male an, dass sie pünktlich sein solle und nun war er derjenige, der nicht da war. Tess holte tief Luft und atmete wieder aus. Rauch bildete sich vor ihrem Mund. Es war eisig kalt und die Tatsache, dass man nur mit einem Kleid und einer Jacke bekleidet war, half da nicht im Geringsten.

Die blonde Frau sah an sich herab. Das dunkelblaue Kleid reichte ihr bis zum Boden und ihre schwarzen Stöckelschuhe waren vorne offen. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren ganzen Körper und sie zitterte leicht.

„Mir ist kalt, Doug… komm endlich…", seufzte Tess und hüpfte von einem Fuß zum anderen, in der Hoffnung, durch die Bewegung würde ihr wenigstens etwas wärmer werden. Wo blieb er denn nur? Hatte er sie vergessen? Nein, nicht nachdem er sich heute so oft gemeldet hat.

_Du musst ihm vertrauen…_

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Tess, noch immer alleine, genervt auf und ab. Die Luft wurde immer kälter und zu allem Überfluss hatte es zu schneien begonnen. So sehr sie den Schnee sonst liebte, heute verfluchte sie ihn. Und ihren Freund gleich dazu. So hatte sie sich ihren Geburtstag nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte sich gehofft, dass Doug sie zum Essen einladen würde, oder die beiden einen gemütlichen und doch schönen Tag zu Hause verbringen würden. Aber nein, er musste sie ja in die Kälte schicken und sie erfrieren lassen.

Traurig blickte sie in den Himmel. Sie wollte nicht mehr warten, nicht heute. Enttäuscht ging sie ein paar Schritte. Sie wollte nach Hause. Die Arme fest um sich schlingend und die Tränen unterdrückend beschleunigte sie ihren Gang, als sie hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme rufen hörte.

„Tess! Warte! Nicht gehen!"

Die junge Frau drehte sich überrascht um und bemerkte den Cop, der auf sie zugelaufen kam. Keuchend hielt er vor ihr an.

„Doug?" Sie starrte verwundert auf ihren Freund, der die Arme auf seinen Knien abstützte und schnell nach Luft japste.

Tess musste schmunzeln. Doug hatte einen Anzug an. Einen ANZUG! Sie überlegte, wann sie ihn zuletzt in einem so schicken Outfit gesehen hatte. Das musste schon sehr lange zurückliegen.

„Es… Es tut mir Leid…", keuchte er noch immer, „dass ich zu spät bin. Wirklich. Aber das ist alles nur Fullers Schuld!" Doug richtete sich auf und sah Tess tief in die Augen und küsste sie sanft. „Verzeihst du mir?"

Schnell war die Enttäuschung vergessen und Tess nickte leicht.

„Du musst ja halb erfroren sein!" stellte Doug fest und rieb ihre Ärmel, damit ihr wärmer wurde.

Tess fiel Doug in die Arme. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen", meinte sie leise, während sie die Wärme genoss, die von dem Cop ausging.

„Dich vergessen?" fragte er erstaunt. „Wie könnte ich denn DICH vergessen?" Wieder küsste er sie. „Prinzessin, das geht doch gar nicht… das würde ich nicht fertig bringen."

_Prinzessin_, ging es Tess durch den Kopf. So hatte Doug sie schon immer genannt, seit sie zusammen waren. Sie mochte diesen Spitznamen, denn er zauberte stets ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, selbst wenn sie traurig oder wütend war.

Das Paar löste sich von der Umarmung.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum du hier in der Kälte mit einem Kleid stehen musst, oder?" Der Cop grinste sie schelmisch an.

„In der Tat, das tue ich. Ich bin nämlich schon halb erfroren!" Die blonde Frau legte ihre Handflächen auf Dougs Wangen, um zu beweisen, wie kalt ihr war. Er nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und sah ihr in die Augen.

Nun war es soweit, nun musste er seinen Plan durchziehen. Er war sehr nervös, doch ein Blick in ihre sanften und tiefblauen Augen beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Das tat es schon immer.

„Also… verrätst du mir, was wir hier machen?" fragte Tess vorsichtig, als Doug mehrere Sekunden vor ihr stumm gestanden war.

„Äh, ja natürlich. Doch du musst die Augen schließen."

Als Tess ihn verständnislos anblickte, fügte Doug mit einem sanften Lächeln hinzu: „Vertrau mir, Prinzessin. Du wirst es nicht bereuen…"

_Hoffe ich zumindest_…

Seufzend tat Tess das von ihr Verlangte. Noch immer hatte er ihr nicht zum Geburtstag gratuliert und ob sie es wollte oder nicht – es kränkte sie ein wenig.

Fest in seinen Armen haltend, führte Doug seine Freundin sicher an einen anderen Ort, der nicht weit entfernt lag.

„Wo sind wir? Darf ich die Augen wieder öffnen?" Tess hatte keinen Schimmer, was sie erwarten würde.

„Noch nicht", gab Doug als Antwort, „Bleib hier kurz stehen, ich bin gleich wieder da." Tess wurde selbst durch die geschlossenen Lider bewusst, dass die Umgebung um sie herum plötzlich heller wurde. Auch hörte sie leise Klänge einer wunderschönen, romantischen Melodie. Es war ihr Lieblingslied. Es war das Lied, zu dem Tess zu ihrer Hochzeit tanzen wollte. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hatte sie Doug davon erzählt.

Doug kehrte zurück und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Nun darfst du deine Augen öffnen…"

Tess bemerkte die Nervosität, die in seiner Stimme lag. Erwartungsvoll öffnete sie langsam die Lider und was sie sah, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Ein großer Pavillon, geschmückt mit Lichterketten, deren Glanz die Umgebung um sie herum in ein sanftes, schimmerndes Licht tauchte, machte sich vor ihr breit.

Fassungslos sah sie zu Doug. „Aber… warum…? Das ist… wunderschön!"

Der junge Cop lächelte warmherzig und küsste sie. „Überraschung!" Er nahm seine Freundin in die Arme.

„Warum tust du das? Das ist…"

Nochmals sah sich Tess die Umgebung an.

„Das ist wie ein Traum. Der Schnee… Der beleuchtete Pavillon… Dieses Lied…"

Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg, die ihr über die Wange rollte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, Doug!"

„Du musst auch gar nichts sagen…" Doug küsste ihre Stirn.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Nichts auf der Welt ist mir so wichtig, wie du!"

„Ich liebe dich auch! Das alles hier kommt mir vor… wie ein Märchen!" Tess lächelte ihren Polizisten mit feuchten Augen an.

Doug atmete tief durch.

„Das… das Märchen… es ist noch lange nicht zu Ende…", fing er zu stottern an. Er räusperte sich.

„In Märchen heißt es immer, _wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute_, oder _und sie leben glücklich, bis in alle Zeit_… Weißt du… Genau das… das möchte ich auch…" Doug wurde immer nervöser. Einen Rückzieher gab es nicht mehr. Er wollte auch keinen. DAS ist das, was er wollte. Sie machte ihn glücklich… Er atmete die eiskalte Luft tief ein.

Tess kullerten noch mehr Tränen über die Wange. Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas Schönes zu ihr gesagt.

Doug sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Meine Traumprinzessin habe ich schon gefunden…"

Er lächelte schüchtern und kniete sich vor ihr in den kalten Schnee.

„Aber bin ich auch ihr Traumprinz? Hiermit frage ich dich...", Der Cop kramte in seinem Jackett und holte eine kleine, samtene Schatulle hervor, die er sofort öffnete. Ein silberner Ring mit einem kleinen Diamanten besetzt kam zum Vorschein.

„Willst du mich heiraten?"

Die junge, blonde Frau konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. All die Enttäuschung, die Kälte und der Schmerz waren vergessen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sich hier abspielte. Sprachlos nickte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Natürlich will ich dich heiraten!" schluchzte sie.

Tess fest an sich drückend, stand Doug auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich so sehr!" meinte er erneut und steckte ihr den Ring auf ihren schlanken Ringfinger.

Noch immer zu Tränen gerührt, betrachtete Tess ihr Geschenk. Freudig streichelte sie Dougs Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch, Doug. Mehr als alles andere!"

„Ich weiß, dass dir kalt ist… aber… darf ich dich um einen Tanz bitten?" Doug verneigte sich leicht und lächelte sie sanft an.

Die junge Frau ergriff gerührt seine Hand und er führte sie in den Pavillon. Doug nahm sie fest in die Arme und eng umschlungen tanzten sie zu Tess' Lieblingslied.

Nach einer Weile sah Doug in Tess' Gesicht, welches über und über mit Freudentränen war. „Übrigens", grinste er, „alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"


End file.
